Un soir au Deathscythe
by Noan
Summary: [UAYaoi]Heero sort tous les vendredis soirs au Deathscythe, une boîte de nuit de Sankcity et il va y faire une drôle de rencontre...


**Ben voilà un Os pas prévu du tout.**

**Ou comment une chanson fait naître une histoire dans mon petit cerveau...**

**J'ai entendu cette chanson, " Le jerk" de Thierry Hazard que j'avais pas entendu depuis des siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiècles et ce que vous allez lire découle de ça.**

**C'est une fausse song-fic ! Le texte suit à peine la chanson mais j'ai trouvé que ça collait quand bien quand même!**

**Bref,**

**Disclamer: Rien est à moi!**

**Résumé: Heero sort tous les vendredis soirs au Deathscythe, une boîte de nuit de Sank-city et il va y faire une drôle de rencontre...**

**Merci à Siashini pour sa correction éclair!!**

**Sur ce,**

**BONNE LECTURE!!**

**-**

**-**

**Un soir au Deathscythe.**

-

-

_Toute la journée au téléphone ou à taper à la machine_

_Les yeux rivés sur sa kelton, Joséphine attend qu'ça se termine_

-

Heero pianotait furieusement sur le clavier de son ordinateur.

Il avait fini ses études d'info six mois plus tôt sur L1 et il avait trouvé cette place d'ingénieur informaticien dans cette boîte, filière de la Winner Corp, pratiquement de suite. Pour être tout à fait juste, c'était eux qui étaient venus le chercher dès que les résultats avaient été publiés.

Il adorait son travail, la conception de virus et d'anti-virus était un de ses passe-temps favoris.

-

_Elle se dit qu'avec son tour de poitrine, du genre Dollie Parton_

_Elle pourrait poser dans les magazines, comme Olivia Newton John_

-

C'était peut-être pour ça qu'il n'avait pas vraiment de vie sociale et amoureuse. Bon, y avait bien la secrétaire du service comptabilité qui lui faisait du rentre dedans avec la subtilité d'un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine…

_Ah… Réléna…_

Mais il préférait les hommes. Il avait beau le lui dire d'ailleurs, ça lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. Il en était même venu à l'éviter soigneusement.

Bref, là n'était pas la question.

On était vendredi, en fin d'après-midi, et le dernier quart d'heure de travail semblait s'étirer dans le temps comme pour le narguer.

Dans exactement 14 min 21 s, il serait enfin en week-end et, comme tous les vendredis soirs, il sortait au Deathscythe.

-

_Quand Joséphine sort du bureau_

_Elle passe aussitôt chez sa cousine Berthe_

-

C'était une boîte de nuit qu'il avait découverte à son arrivée à Sank. Il n'était pas fan de ce genre d'endroit mais après une semaine au nombre incalculable d'heures supplémentaires, il avait besoin de se défouler un peu, beaucoup même.

Un besoin vital d'oublier ses collègues chiants, cette secrétaire collante, son parton emmerdant parce que trop exigeant sur les délais.

Un endroit bien à lui, un peu à l'extérieur de la ville, suffisamment grand pour ne pas croiser ceux qui lui pourrissaient la vie la semaine.

Et depuis quelques semaines, il y retrouvait son cousin Wufei qui avait été embauché en temps que barman.

-

_Ensemble elles courent au club à gogo_

_Pour aller danser le Jerk, sur de la musique Pop_

-

Heero s'était retrouvé très con face à Wufei quand il était allé au bar pour se prendre un saké. Ca faisait tellement longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu que le chinois était passé par-dessus le bar et l'avait étreint avec force.

Ce soir là, il avait complètement oublié de danser et il avait discuté toute la nuit avec lui. D'ailleurs, Wufei avait dû le ramener chez lui, il avait beaucoup trop bu pour conduire sa XJR1300, moto puissante qu'il s'était offert quand il était arrivé sur Terre.

Cette soirée avait été épique. Heero ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en y repensant. Ca devait être sa première vrai cuite.

-

_Sous les éclairs, des stroboscopes,_

_Elles dansent le Jerk_

-

Il était enfin l'heure.

Heero ramassa ses affaires, fit un rapide signe de la main à ses collègues et descendit jusqu'au parking de la société où il enfourcha sa machine.

Le puissant moteur vrombit et Heero oublia instantanément sa semaine de fou.

Quelques heures plus tard, il était devant le Deathscythe. Il salua le videur, Trowa Barton avec qui il avait fini par sympathiser et il entra dans la boite.

L'atmosphère lourde d'odeurs de parfums capiteux mêlés à celle de la sueur l'enveloppa d'un seul coup et son stress s'envola.

Il se dirigea vers le bar et salua son cousin.

« Alors quoi de neuf Yuy ? »

Heero avait abandonné de se faire appeler par son prénom par son cousin vraiment trop têtu.

« Pas grand chose de plus que la semaine dernière. Mais dis-moi, la musique semble un peu différente, ne ?

- Si. On a un nouveau Dj.

- Ah oui ?

- Hum. Regarde là-haut. »

Heero jeta un coup d'œil aux platines.

« Kami-sama !!

- Hum. C'est ce que je me suis dit aussi quand je l'ai vu. »

-

-

_Roger travaille dans une usine qui sent bon l'oxyde de carbone_

_Tous les midis à la cantine, il mange du poulet aux hormones_

-

Comme d'hab', Duo courrait pour ne pas arriver en retard en cours. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de s'inscrire aux Beaux-Arts !!

Bref, là n'était plus la question et depuis 3 ans déjà mais toujours était-il qu'il était toujours en train de courir.

Des fois, il avait vraiment l'impression de ne plus vivre en dehors de ses cours… Mais comme lui répétait si souvent sa mère, c'était une vraie chance pour lui d'avoir été accepté dans une école aussi réputée que l'Institut des Beaux-Arts de Sank-city alors qu'il était originaire de la plus pauvre des colonies: L2.

Sauf que sa mère oubliait qu'il devait travailler pour la payer, cette fichue chance.

Duo était loin d'être con, il savait bien avant de partir qu'il devrait bosser pour se payer ses cours, ses parents n'ayant pas les moyens de le faire. Ils lui avaient déjà payé les frais d'inscription, ce qui était très bien en soi et une sérieuse économie pour lui.

-

_Roger admire beaucoup Lenine, Roger admire beaucoup Lenon_

_Et dans la fanfare de l'usine, tous les dimanches, il joue du trombone_

-

Il avait cru devenir dingue quand le bar où il travaillait jusque là avait fermé, du jour au lendemain, et le parton avait disparu avec leurs payes, évidemment.

Duo avait cru que sa chance légendaire, enfin dans sa famille toujours, l'avait abandonnée mais curieusement… Non.

Sa chance était revenue en full force en la personne de son ami Quatre.

Ouais, Quatre Raberba Winner, le fils d'Oussama Winner, PDG de la Winner Corp.

Ouais, il avait de très bons amis qui avaient le bras long et les crocs acérés.

Quatre Raberba Winner, étudiant en management qu'il avait rencontré par hasard un soir où il avait loupé le dernier métro et que ce charmant jeune homme l'avait pris alors qu'il faisait du stop.

Duo lui avait offert un café chez lui pour le remercier et de fil en aiguille, ils étaient devenus amis.

-

_Et quand Roger sort du bureau_

_Il prend le bus de 18 heures 17_

-

Si bien que quand Duo lui avait dit qu'il avait perdu son travail et qu'il risquait de devoir arrêter les cours, Quatre lui avait demandé s'il scratchait toujours.

Duo avait pas trop compris en quoi sa passion d'ado pour la tech' allait pouvoir l'aider mais il avait répondu quand s'y remettant un peu, il pourrait faire du bon son.

Quatre lui avait alors répondu qu'il avait deux semaines pour se remettre dans le bain et qu'il embaucherait comme Dj dans un de ses clubs à la fin de sa remise en jambes.

Duo avait bien essayé de protester, qu'il ne serait sûrement pas capable de faire danser toute une horde d'hystériques comprimés entre quatre murs pendant 6 heures d'affilées mais Quatre lui avait simplement rétorqué qu'il était capable d'amuser la galerie en faisant le con 24h/24h non-stop alors 6h, il devait pouvoir le faire, finger in the nose.

Ouais, il avait fait le geste avec.

Finger in the nose.

Ca collait pas avec son éducation aristocrate mais ça avait suffi pour scotcher Duo.

-

_Et file tout droit au club à gogo_

_Pour aller danser le Jerk, sur de la musique Pop_

-

Il avait donc dit bingo et il courrait comme un dératé depuis le début de la journée pour pouvoir être en avance à sa première soirée au Deathscythe en tant que Dj.

Etonnement, aujourd'hui, il avait rien suivi en cours, la tête complètement dans ses platines et à mille lieux du cours d'histoire de l'art dont il avait rien à cirer aujourd'hui.

Pas que ça le soûlait d'habitude mais bon, c'était pas tous les jours qu'on commençait un nouveau taf, surtout que son pote, mine de rien, il comptait sur lui pour que sa boite tourne toujours.

Il était bien décidé à faire carton ce soir mais ça n'empêchait pas ses mains de trembler. C'était quand même la première fois qu'il se produisait devant autant de gens.

Ouais, il avait fait quelques soirées sur L2 mais Sank-city n'était pas L2 et le Deathscythe n'était pas la petite discothèque de quartier où il avait fait ses marques.

Il angoissait grave.

-

_Sous les éclairs, des stroboscopes,_

_Elles dansent le Jerk_

-

Et comme d'hab', pourquoi ça changerait d'ailleurs, il courrait vers son nouveau taf pour être à l'heure et pouvoir s'installer correctement avant de commencer.

Faire le tour du propriétaire aussi, on pouvait pas dire que Duo avait le temps de sortir en boîte ces derniers temps et il ne connaissait pas du tout l'endroit.

Il fit donc la connaissance du videur, Trowa Barton, sur lequel il s'était à moitié rétamé après s'être pris les pieds dans le tapis devant l'entrée.

_Rien ne sert de courir…_

Puis avec Wufei Chang, le barman, Hilde et Sally, deux serveuses et il avait enfin pu mettre la main sur Quatre, caché dans son bureau, en train de reluquer le videur avec la caméra de surveillance de l'entrée.

Ils avaient discuté deux petites minutes et Quatre l'avait conduit vers son poste de travail.

Duo avait cru s'évanouir.

Une platine dernier cri installée sur une plate forme au-dessus de la piste à laquelle il accédait par une passerelle dissimulée dans le faux plafond.

Rien de plus et rien de moins.

Il serait le centre d'intérêt de la plus part des fêtards qui seraient là dans moins de deux heures.

Quatre avait beaucoup ri de son air d'enfant au matin de Noël qui avait reçu le jouet qui le faisait rêver.

Duo s'était vite changé et avait troqué son jeans/chemise bleu/blanche pour un ensemble tout noir pantalon moulant/tunique longue sans manche à col mao. Il n'avait pas attendu le début des festivités avant de se mettre devant les platines et d'en faire profiter les employés.

-

_Un soir Roger rencontra Joséphine, il lui dit c'que vous êtes mignonne_

-

Cela faisait bien deux heures que la boîte avait ouvert ses portes et Duo avait halluciné quand il avait vu tout le monde qui se bousculait sous lui, sur la piste.

Mais très vite, les « clubbers » l'avaient suivi et à présent, Duo s'éclatait probablement autant voir plus que tous ses corps qui se mouvaient les uns contre les autres au rythme de ses mains et de ses envies.

Quatre se frottait les mains et son sourire en disait long sur l'avis qu'il avait des performances de son ami. Il avait vraiment eu raison de faire confiance au perfectionnisme méticuleux du natté. Quand il faisait quelque chose, il le faisait toujours bien ou il recommençait et quand celui-ci lui avait dit qu'il avait fait quelques soirées sur L2, il avait pensé bingo et il avait eu raison, une fois de plus.

De temps en temps, Duo avait le bon goût de passer quelques musiques à la mode entre ses dernières créations et pendant ses quelques minutes de répit, son regard balayait la salle. Ce fut au cours d'une de ces petites pauses qu'il croisa un regard qui l'accrocha de suite.

Un type, au bar, discutait avec Wufei tout en le regardant sur son perchoir. Ses pieds bougeaient en rythme alors que le reste ne bougeait pas et un petit sourire jouait sur son visage.

Pour ce qu'il en voyait grâce aux lumières plus vives du bar, le jeune homme était brun et carrément canon et Duo avait envie de se marrer, de jouer avec quelqu'un qui le suivrait.

Il reprit le contrôle des platines et il pointa le type au bar du doigt avant de lui montrer la cage en face de lui.

Duo vit Wufei se marrer et pousser l'autre vers la piste. Un sourire narquois se dessina sur ses lèvres quand beau brun se leva pour rejoindre l'endroit qui lui avait été indiqué.

Duo fut subjugué par ce qu'il vit. Beau brun était vraiment canon avec un corps taillé au laser sous une chemise blanche ouverte sur une peau hâlée et jean bleu foncé qui moulait parfaitement un fessier à faire baver.

Pendant près de deux heures, ils s'en donnèrent à cœur joie, Duo aux platines qui faisait bouger à son rythme le corps parfait de beau brun qui le faisait frissonner par une danse plus que subjective.

-

_Vous êtes belle comme une speakrine, venez chez moi j'vous jouerai du trombone_

-

Quatre était aux anges.

Non seulement, Duo se démerdait comme un pro mais en plus, il savait vraiment mettre le feu à une foule.

Leur petit numéro avec Heero, le cousin de Wufei, avait complètement déchaîné les passions et il était persuadé que l'affluence ne pourrait qu'augmenter à partir d'aujourd'hui. Il devrait peut-être songer à embaucher Heero aussi, histoire qu'ils leur fassent ce petit show au moins une fois par semaine.

Très heureux de ce début de collaboration très prometteur, Quatre lâcha Duo deux heures avant la fermeture en lui disant de profiter lui aussi de l'ambiance et de boire un coup, c'était la maison qui offrait.

Duo ne s'était pas fait prier et était descendu de son nid. Il se retrouva donc au bar quelques instants avant que beau brun n'arrive à ses côtés.

Il y eut un petit blanc entre les deux garçons, l'excitation liée à la musique était retombée et ils finirent par se saluer en se félicitant de la prestation de l'autre avant de se présenter. Le malaise de départ fut très vite oublié et ils discutèrent en se bouffant des yeux jusqu'à la fermeture.

Cette histoire aurait pu s'arrêter là mais Heero n'avait vraiment pas envie d'attendre jusqu'à la semaine prochaine pour le revoir et lui proposa un dernier verre chez lui.

-

_Et par un beau matin d'hiver, Joséphine et Roger se marièrent_

-

Etonnement, quelques semaines après cette nuit-là, on ne vit plus courir Duo dans les couloirs de la fac. La rumeur voulait qu'il ait enfin acheté un réveil et Quatre se marrait doucement. Non, il avait juste trouvé le parfait chauffeur.

-

_Ils eurent des quadruplets qu'ils prénommèrent_

-

A la stupéfaction de ses collègues, Heero arrêta de faire des heures sup' à tout va. Il bossait enfin comme tout le monde.

Tout un tas de rumeurs courrait à cause de ce changement quasi radical et l'on s'inquiéta même de la réaction du parton.

Mais Quatre s'en foutait grave. Heero bossait toujours aussi bien voir même mieux depuis qu'il avait un autre intérêt que l'ordinateur dans sa vie et puis il lui ramenait suffisamment d'argent en dansant le vendredi soir. Il avait réussi à lui faire refaire ce petit show qui avait pris pas mal d'ampleur tous les vendredis soirs.

-

_Gustave Alphonse Arthur et Philibert_

-

Effectivement, cette histoire pourrait se terminer là mais qui sait, ce n'est peut-être que le début d'une autre…

-

-

**J'espère que vous aurez aimé!!**

**Laissez un petit mot, ça fait plaisir et ça n'a jamais tué personne, enfin je crois!!**

**Kisu.**

**Noan**


End file.
